rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 1 Summary
EPISODE 1: Strut That Sign The door's of Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6 open and a loud yelling is heard from down the hall. It's Charli Nebula 51 as she enters the Werkroom. She poses for a moment before saying "See? I'm real!" and blows a kiss. She notices she's the first queen to enter and goes and sits over at a bench. Shortly after, Sophie Cumsworth enters, Charli is instantly captivated by her beauty. Sophie walks over and meets Charli. They chat for awhile about their looks and about how excited they are to be here. As they're talking, Eva Cado enters. She says a pun about avocados which makes Charli and Sophie laugh. She then walks over to meet the others. Both queens find Eva really friendly and full of joy. Sophie asks her what drag is about. Eva explains her drag is about comedy and goes on to talk about her weekly shows that she hosts in Madison. Awhile later, loud 90's RnB music is heard coming from down the hall. It's Molly X Change as she enters with a boombox on her shoulder. She turns off the music and says, "Yo" in a low masculine voice, which makes the others laugh. She heads over to meets the others. She comes across as very chill to the others and gets along well with them all. Soon after, Veronica Amazonica enters. She jumps up and down shouting "Yay" which has the others fingerwaving at her. She prances over to meet the others and immediately is recognised by Eva. Eva says she's a big fan of Veronica in LA and has seen her drag daughters around. Yen enters eventually in her glamorous look which amazes the others. She eventually walks over to meet the others. Molly says that her look is so stunning and asks her where she is from. Yen replies saying she is from Chicago and is excited to share her K-pop aesthetic with the world. Onya Cox enters shortly after in her stoned look and throws in a twirl. She goes over to meet the others. Sophie says in confessionals that she finds her kinda messy and needs to glue that wig down more. She whipsers to Charli "Messy Queen" and they both laugh. Onya doesn't mesh to well with everyone there but she clicks with Molly. While the girls are busy whispering about Onya, Tia Sierra enters in her regal Persian look that stuns the girls. She throws a bunch of glitter before walking over to meet the other girls. Charli asks her what she is known for from where she is from. Tia says she is known as a dancer but can serve a sewn look. Veronica feels abit overwhelmed with how confident Tia is coming across as. Shooketh Pusseth enters next in her pink cocktail dress and furcoat. She eyes off the other girls before looking back at the Werkroom and says "Periodt Luv". She prances her way over to meet the others and instantly comes across as bitchy and high maintenance which pisses some of the girls off. She says that she is all about pink and nothing but it which has Yen saying "Bitch if you wear pink more than once on that runway, those judges are gonna read ya to filth". The next queen enters soon after which relieves the girls, that girl is Daisy The Whore. She skips in to the Werkroom with her braided blonde hair and gets on her knees and moans which makes a few girls laugh. She laughs her way over to the other girls and introduces herself as a slutty whore who loves dick. Eva throws some shade and says "Girl, you in the wrong place". After meeting Daisy, June May enters in her stunning binki-like look and says "Now ladies lets get into formation" and poses before going over to meet the other girls. A few girls recognise her and say that they are excited to see what June brings to the competition. A moment of silence is heard followed by footsteps before Keisha Davenport prances into the werkroom in paper style outfit and braided hair. She eventually walks over and meets the others. She instantly clicks with Daisy and Molly and they all chat. The last queen, Sweet Peaches finally enters and is recognised straight away by everyone as Lovely Peaches drag daughter which intimidates alot of the girls. She walks over to introduce herself and is asked if she is nervous about living up to Lovely's name. She responds saying, "Girl, I'm so excited. Lets go!". Soon after, Jake enters the Werkroom to meet the girls. Before they begin the first Mini Challenge he tells them, he has one more queen is is adding to the race. Soon after, Leo prances into the Werkroom which has all the girls gagged and screaming. Afterwards, they all get into it quick with their first Mini Challenge which will be to pose with last season's winner Diana Omen O'Hara in a photoshoot. Charli, Sophie, Yen, Sweet, Daisy, June and Shooketh all slay the shoot the most but in the end, June is delcared the Winner of the seasons first Mini Challenge. The queens are then assigned their first Main Challenge which will be to design and construct a look based on their Zodiac Sign. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get started. In the Werkroom, all the girls are unpacking and getting out of drag. Keisha asks Leo if she is excited to be back. Leo responds saying that she nearly had a heart attack when she got the call to return. She also says that she is nervous as fuck because living up to Slutdrop's legacy as a returning queen is defs going to be challenging. They both continue chatting while making their looks. Across the room, Daisy and June both chat and work together. They chat about being young queens and the stigma that young queens get. They also chat about what they are going to be serving on the runway. Over at another bench, Molly, Yen, Sweet and Shooketh are all working together and making their looks. Molly talks about her Taurus inspired look. She's going to make it rough looking but still polished. Later that day in the Werkroom, the girls are all painting their mugs and getting ready for the Runway. Sweet is asked by Shooketh about life back home in Australia and what drag is like there. She says that drag in Australia is very different than American drag in terms of it being about entertaining and not about looks and makeup like alot of US drag is. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Charli XCX. All the girls walk the runway in their Zodiac looks. Charli thrills with her stunning fairy type goat. Sophie struts some serious attitude with her Sagittarius inspired look. Most girls seem confident and slay. Veronica kinda doesn't look at the judges much and doesn't give off such attitude as other girls while Keisha's look is basic and lacks umph and detail. After the runway, Daisy, Eva, June, Molly, Shooketh, Sweet, Taneesha and Tia all declared Safe. hey leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Charli is told that she looked like a total model while walking down the runway and her look was just amazingly constructed. Keisha is told that her look was a hot mess and she should have spent more time putting it together but alot is falling apart. Leo is told that for a returning queen she completetly slayed and has the judges excited for more. Onya is told that her look was a hot mess and didn't really showcase her Zodiac sign as much as others did. Sophie is told that her look was really cool and different to what they normally see. Her fishy approach and makeup is also praised. Veronica it told that she seemed very insecure while walking the runway and her look was lacking a bit of detail on top of that. Lastly, Yen is told that her Asian approach stood out so well against everyones tonight. The detail is heavily praised. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and congratulate each other for making it through the first elimination. They all chat about each others entrances and runway looks. They discuss who they think might win. Sweet and June think that Yen or Charli could be winning tonight while Shooketh, Molly, Daisy and Tia all think Sophie or Leo have a strong chance. They also discuss who could be in the Bottom. Nearly everyone agrees Keisha was very sloppy and is defs lipsyncing. '' ''Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. The Safe queens ask who got good critiques and who got bad. Charli says that herself or Yen are probably mostly winning tonight while Keisha and Veronica could be lipsyncing. Keisha seems upset but is getting through it and agrees that herself is 100% in the Bottom. They aren't sure who else could be lipsyncing though. Back on the Mainstage, Charli is declared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Leo, Sophie and Yen ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Veronica is declared Safe which leaves Keisha and Onya in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Girls Night Out" by Charli XCX. Both queens give sych cute and girly performance that have the judges out of their chairs cheering them on. Keisha throws in some cool edgy tricks during the bridge while Onya finishes the song with a backflip split. After the lipsync, both queens stay resulting in a Double Shantay. 15 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts